Dream Sequences
by shikyoseinen
Summary: It's a fact for masters to have dreams related to their servant's past. For Ilya, her servant is strange so to speak so she looks forward to the dream sequences every night. A FSN X IS Crossover.


**Dream sequence #Final**

Shirou…..Shirou…" servant Berserker extends her hand forward, as if trying to grasp him not out anger, but she truly misses him. Her eyes filled with tears she cries at the sight of him. The idea of meeting him again is just too much even if he did kill her in the end. All she wants is just to meet him again after so long. But her mind changes later as she says **" Shirou stop-**

Yes, this man before her is not Shirou. This man is like a machine that only knows how to kill. This man does not show emotions like any other human would do; it's something not even hard-core trained soldiers are able to do. Laura Bodewig is proof of that.

This man looks like him, and yet not him at all, as if he's some kind of clone….

One thing for sure; this man is definitely not her brother.

The last thing she can see is the image of the fake Shirou slowly fading away but she can still see that he's like a solider that knows no emotions. It's as if he's not a person anymore.

And so Berserker passed away.

She dies recognized as a heroine that tries to save the world.

If only they knew that she never give a damn about what they want; she just want to see him again that's all.

However, what she gains in return is the truth: The man in red is not her brother . Well, no one will actually believe her but deep down she can feel it that it's him and yet it's not him at the same time if that is possible.

As she slowly closes her eyes, she makes one wish to herself.

An innocent wish that she desires so much: _I want to save Emiya Shirou._

An innocent wish in which might become a **miracle** itself.

**Real world**

Berserker's master, Ilyasveil Von Einzbern woke up from her sleep with a jolt. _Berserker died here? _She got out of bed and draw the curtains; revealing a forest surrounding the Einzbern castle.

What she saw in her dream; Berserker died here in the forest near the manor. Ilya ignore her servant as her attention is only at outside in the thick forest covered in snow where there should be fire, corpses and broken pieces of technology scattered all over the place. From her previous dream, she knows that Berserker is coming here to fight him.

_When?  
_

**Disclaimer:**

**Characters in Fate Stay Night and Infinite Stratos don't belong to me.**

**Notes**

**This fic takes place in the Infinite Stratos timeline with slight changes.**

**Dream Sequences**

**Real World (The day Berserker is summoned) **

"Berserker…." Ilyaseveil von Einzbern grins to herself as she looks at her servant.

The servant in question is an odd looking heroic spirit. The servant is currently wearing a light-brown colored cape that covers her entire body like a cloak. Her helmet on the hand shows cracks in some places as if she has just got out from battle and her black hair can be seen coming out from the helmet, slightly long and looks as if she hasn't been taking care of it for a while.

This is servant Berserker. A servant from the Throne Of heroes gifted/cursed with Mad Enhancement.

In her case, she is a servant that specializes on close quarters combat such as swords which is more appropriate to be placed in the Saber class rather than Berserker class.

In an instant, her white knight Berserker servant let loose upon the wolves. She summons her broad sword with cracks all over it but can still function as a weapon upon whatever it is foolish enough to harm her master.

Why does she know what her master is thinking right now? Perhaps the fact that they are surrounded by a hungry pack of wolves is the first sign of danger.

In other words, this is her first duty as Servant Berserker.

"Kill them all." Ilya commanded.

The servant charges towards her enemies, her broadsword in hand.

Recognizing the threat, the wolves charges towards their attacker, feeling no fear as their enemy and potential enemy feels completely unnatural to them that they actually feel threatened by her presence alone.

The entire battle it if can be called that way is completely messy on its own. The white snow on the ground and everywhere surrounding Berserker's master is smudged with the colour of crimson red; the blood that belong to the pack of wolves that tried to make a meal out of her and her servant.

Without stopping hesitation or guilty of killing the wolves, Servant Berserker continues to slice her way through the hungry predators leaving them no chances for any of them to bite her at all. Her helmet was stained with blood but it did not impair her vision at all. Her sword was stained with the colour red so red when it connects to the flesh of the animals.

In mere seconds, Servant Berserker has finally got rid of all the hungry animals that tried to make a meal out of her and her master.

"Take me home, Berserker." Ilya spoke. The sight of blood did not bother her one bit but channelling the prana to her servant takes a toll on her as she is not yet used to it.

Bowing her head, Berserker disperses her broad sword and carries her master. She wipes the blood from her visor, making sure it's clean so that she can get a good look at the little albino girl in front of her.

To Ilya, living alongside her servant Berserker has never been a problem for herself as she is aware that the servant can no longer think for herself due to mad enhancement. Although, there are times that she takes notice that her servant tends to be too quiet at times and her maids, Sella and Lysritt are not always with her as the both of them have their own duties at the Einzbern castle along with the other housekeeping staff.

If there is one thing that captures Ilya's complete attention about her servant is that she is "different" from what a heroic spirit her grandfather told her about. Inintaiily, she was hoping to get Hercules as a servant for the ware but it looks like she has to change plans.

Therefore, Ilyasveil Von Einzbern anticipates the dream cycle every night to at least determine the identity of her mad servant.

_At the very least, I get to see who you truly are_ she told herself.

* * *

**Dream sequence #1**

"Pay attention, Emiya….." ' Berserker' hits the male student on the head with her book in hand as Shirou can be seen sleeping in class. His facial expression (plus the bag under his eyes) implies that he did not get enough sleep last night, mostly because he's been doing some studying on his own. His other classmates giggled at his misfortune though some pouted as they wanted to see his peaceful looking face while he's asleep a bit longer.

And of course this is an opportunity for the girls to gossip on what he was doing last night.

The servant on the other hand, can only sigh as she's well aware that all of the girls in her class have a crush on him. "Enough all of you, or there will be consequences for this!" Heck she even caught Yamada Sensei looking at him with that look in her eyes.

**Real World**

The homunculus continues to stare at her loyal servant; words unable leave her mouth as she is unable to respond to what she has seen. _Berserker knows Emiya Shirou? She's his tutor? I thought he's uneducated with the way of the magus? Wait does this means berserker is only recently a heroic spirit?_

Pondering over the content of her dream, she didn't even try to sleep afterwards.

* * *

**Dream Sequence #2**

[Target is activating a powerful IS shield, they can't break through it!] Bridge Bunny #1 reported. [We lost contact with unit #18 and #21!]

[We got 4 officers confronting the target, lieutenant.] Bridge Bunny #2 reported.

Inside in a command room outside the Einzbern forest, lays a small base in which the non-combatant military officers perform their duties for the success of the mission.

The officers inside the base is mainly the members of including The Liutenant herself. In addition, their "captain", Orimira Berserker can be seen sitting on the captain's chair as she watches the big screen in front of her regarding the battle recorded within the Einzbern forest.

[Order the troops to maintain their position. At the meantime, contact the other units to maintain their posts.] Liutenant Clarissa Harfouch ordered. "This battle is getting more ridiculous". She snorted.

"Unit 5 has been neutralized!" Bridge Bunny #1 reported.

"Unit 9 has been neutralized!" Bridge Bunny #2 reported.

"Your little step-brother is something, don't you think captain? Usually Clarissa Harfouch never does make any remarks during situations as tense as now but with the circumstances that the target is 'getting the upper hand of all of those girls' means that even she is losing her cold authority at mind.

"He sure is." Berserker replied in a deadpan like voice as if she expects something like this would happen eventually.

At the base, every IS is equipped with a monitor where very one in the base can see to collect data on the target and produce a decent strategy for a counterattack.

To be completely honest, all of her strategies so far have been flung out of the window as they once again underestimate the mysterious power he possesses.

**Real world **

_That's one clue_ Ilya told herself. Her servant is a captain of something and her unit is going against someone. This someone is Berserker's step-brother. It may not be much but it shows that her servant is having some infighting in her family just like a magus family would. _No surprises there._ _There's always sibling rivalry among magus. But to have a stepbrother means that his family tossed him out to avoid problems with the firstborn's magical education. But then, won't this cause a problem with Berserker too?_

Due to mad enhancement. Her servant doesn't 't really answer her back to her questions. Then again, her servant looks mad enough as it is to the point that the master doubts that the servant is even capable of speech or free thinking.

_Why should I care for Berserker's family problems?_

* * *

**Dream sequence #3**

Two young ladies inside wearing strange armor that looks ridiculous yet armed to the teeth can be seen moving towards a forest.

Unit 19, an eager looking one leads the way with her strange looking armor. Unlike the rest of the operatives, her unit is not bulky which allows her to move in a faster pace than anyone else.

Unit 20 on the other hand, is a heavy hitter of the two, She is armed with rockets and missiles all over her body armour; making her look formidable, unfortunately, this makes her slow.

"I can see the target. He took out two hostiles. Confirmed Phantom Task. Unit 19 is in pursuit of the target with unit 20 as support. Requesting backup-"

"Incoming projectile!" A screen pops out in front of Unit 20; revealing Unit 19 reversing back towards her location; she was the one who shouted just now. Then, another screen pops out showing the target summoning a **black arrow**. "What the F-" Unit 20 curse at what she's seeing. _"I repeat requesting backup! We have located the target! Sending out coordinates!" _

Aiming at the target, the male figure fires the arrow straight at them.

At the same time, Unit 20 opens up all the hatches of her weapons; ALL OF THEM. It reveals half a dozen missiles and rockets in each compartment.

The problem is Unit 19 is in the way.

"Just do it!" Unit 19 shouted.

"(Tch) Your funeral….." Aware that her partner has a point that the target is now in a vulnerable state , Unit 20 let loose with all of her anti-tank weaponry; mostly rockets and missiles.

_**[Scene Break]**_

With training and hard work that she endures both in IS Academy and the army, Unit 19 possess the talent to manoeuvre almost effortlessly among the trees as she dodges both the trees along with the rockets and missiles that were fired from the chain guns from her comrade. Her IS allows her with fast movement, surpassing ignition boosts at a much longer activation time period and efficiency. In other words, her IS is built for speed and hit and run tactics.

As far as she's concerned, Even the target can't aim with the bombardment in front of him.

_**[Scene Break]**_

However, both of their efforts are futile as the man in red fires the arrow from his bow.

With the speed of Mach 10, the makeshift arrow pierces its way through the trees and dozens of missiles and rockets aiming towards the archer. Unlike a heat seeking missile, the arrow is not destroyed upon impact until it reaches its intended target which is the two hostiles. The archer's intention intention is to kill the both of them with a single blow. Judging from its trajectory, it will continue to pursue the target selected from the archer even if the target avoids it or defends against it with a shield and even to the point of the archer being able to adjust the possibilities of the arrow's flight path. As such, the arrow literally pierces the wood and projectiles, making its way to the enemy currently aiming at him with various weapons.

_**[Scene Break]**_

The arrow behind her finally hits the target after mysteriously appearing somehow from the many trees. The pilot never did figure it out yet alone think about how he did it as the projectile pierces her from behind and finally comes out from where her heart should have been milliseconds ago and then her IS exploded from the attack.

{Unit 19 neutralized!] Bridge Bunny #1 reported.

Before the other pilot could even react, the sword-turned-arrow with the speed of Mach 10 penetrates her IS Shield almost effortlessly and makes a hole through her torso instantly, causing her IS to explode in return.

[Unit 20 neutralized!] Bridge Bunny #2 reported.

_**[Scene Break]**_

The first thing that the female pilot sees is a huge barrage of missiles being fired as she was ordered to back them up. Her screen display also caught an unidentified red glow that finally kills both of her comrades as their unit number disappeared from the screen. [This is unit 21 I'm seeing a red glow and two explosions!]

She summons twin rifles, gulping as her heart beats faster than ever as she anticipates 'his' arrival. "Honestly, to think I tricked you into going out with me once, don't disappoint me now….."

And so, she prepares herself for combat as she saw a male figure, walking out from the smoke and fire. " Gotta love him hot…." She remarked.

Sounds of bullets fill the air with blood splattered to the snow on the ground as the hunt continues.

_**[Scene Break]**_

Back in the base, the target VS Unit 19 and Unit 20 battle is displayed on screen through the camera lens that was installed in Unit 20's IS. Therefore, they were able to witness the prowess of all the IS pilots involved in the fight, what they couldn't figure out is about the target's black sowrd that becomes an arrow.

[Unit 21 spotted the **target**!] Bridge Bunny #1 reported.

[Report to all units, we've found him.] Bridge Bunny #2 reported.

On the screen, Emiya Shirou emerges from the fire. Tall and brooding, his red attire regenerates itself as he walks slowly towards his opponent. His hands are claws literally from his IS.

Inside the base, it looks as if the target is walking towards them.

"You've come out Shirou? Good." Berserker glares at the screen as is she can scare him.

**Real World**

Ilya woke from her slumber; no sound coming out from her mouth. Her eyes are wide as saucers at what she has just seen in her own dream. Heck, her brain seems to stop as she process the data; trying to make sense of the images. She even stares at her servant standing beside her queen size bed. The servant however; just looks at her with her faceless helmet.

She didn't even sleep at all afterwards.

Nor is she happy one bit about this revelation.

* * *

**Dream Sequences #4 **

Berserker is definitely not in a good mood right now.

"No I have no idea how Emiya and Sarashiki got together…" honestly this is the 3rd time today a group of girls have been asking her about the relationship between Shirou and the Russian representative student. Apparently, the both of them have been buddy-buddy recently over sparring of swords and spears in the stadium. Although Berserker doesn't mind them training, she's starting to get annoyed with the constant flow of gossip all over IS academy about those two.

A dense idiot and a girl that really loves to prank others and took a liking to the same dense idiot; similar with the other girls in love with him which makes him look like a main character in a harem anime or light novels. Below is the list of things she observed from the two IS pilots.

Shirou and Sarashiki walking together after school with a few girls whispering among themselves since when they got so close.

Sarashiki teasing Shirou as she pretends to cry in which makes the surrounding girls to be suddenly stern with him as they believe that he cannot make a girl cry.

Sarashiki and Shinonono glaring at each other, well at least the latter is while the former gives a confident looking smile at her. Note that Emiya Shirou is walking in front of them; oblivious to both of the girl's rivalry.

Sarashiki and Shirou facing against each other during the semi-final match of their school tournament.

Not to mention that Shinonono is looking moody lately. No doubt even she can see that there seems to be some sort of rivalry between the girls.

Yeap, she can feel a large migraine coming in.

**Dream Sequences #4.2**

"It's really you, isn't it Shirou-kun?" said Sarashiki Tatenashi as the male in front of him is indeed Emiya Shirou. His hair is what gives away his identity as she has been observing him ever since they were students back in IS Academy. Their spars were often discussed among the girls back in their old school in which he was oblivious of it and to tell the truth, she enjoys every moment of it, it may not be a date or at least it wasn't until she boldly asked him to go on a date with her.

To think that now he is now her enemy, it's just too sad…

Nevertheless-

He summons a pair of swords, kansho and Byakuya.

She summons her lance,

Her heart ache thinking about him, but her resolve is a hard as steel. _This would be our final spar, it seems….._

She removes all of those memories from her head, she'll forget about him and all the good times they shared together_._

"It's been fun, Shirou."

The both of them, a heartless man and heartbroken woman engage in combat. This is their final battle which decides who lives and who dies.

As their weapons clash, one can see that Tatenashi shed a single tear as she tries her very best to kill the boy she fell in love with years ago.

**[Scene Break]**

Just before Berserker and the rest of the crew can watch the battle, the condition of the communications continues to get worse. Additionally, they lost visual with The Russian representative.

Time passes painfully slow as the bridge itself is silent as the one of their own has just announced that IS mysterious Lady is intercepting the target. In other words, their strongest member is dealing with Emiya Shirou right now.

The air is thick and one can easily cave in to the pressure in the atmosphere.

In fact, one of the bridge bunnies looks as if she needs a cup of water very very badly.

Berserker on the other hand, can be seen twiddling her fingers as the **silence is really killing**.

_Will he lose or she does?_

To even think that the great Sarashiki Tatenashi losing is just-

[Unit Mysterious Lady has just been neutralized!] Bridge Bunny #1 announced. Her tone suggests that she is driven by fear rather than her usual monotonous self during working hours.

"What!" Clarissa shouted the moment she heard the news.

"Shirou what are you doing?" Berserker grumbles to herself as she recalls back her memories of both of them in IS academy. She makes a fist out of her right hand, the same one where she was playing with her fingers before.

**Real World**

"Are you awake mistress?" Opening her eyes, Sella appears before the sleeping Ilya. "It's already morning. Your grandfather wants to speak with you after you are dressed and having breakfast.

"Grandfather wants to discuss with me about my trip to Japan." The master of servant Berserker got out of bed as she moves aside to let her maid rearrange her pillows.

* * *

**Dream Sequence#5**

"What's going on out there?" Apparently other IS units is joining the big fight as they come swarming in large numbers, destroying Berserker's strategy. _Not like it'll work anyway. Shirou is too unpredictable for any common sense and she has no idea of extend of his IS abilities. _Berserker thought to herself.

"All IS units are leaving their posts Captain."

"Tell them to go back…."

"I can't! The communication network is still jammed!" Bridge Bunny #1 reported.

"Get the signal back on!" Identify the source of the jamming! " Clarissa harfouch walks her way to the captain and says "Orimura, is this your brother's doing too?"

Berserker gave her a look that says 'no' "Shirou using cheap tricks? It's not like him, someone else is doing this."

"Phantom task? But most of them are wiped out!" Clarissa argued.

"They probably set jammers before the fight."Berserker answered.

"Even so-"Clarissa argued.

_Chance!_ "I'm going ahead." As if ending the meaningless conversation, she gets up from her chair and proceeds to the fitting room at the back. _This is the moment I've been waiting for….._

"Captain Wait!" Clarisee warned. "Never mind; prepare for the captain's launching sequence!"

[Yes Maam!] Bridge Bunny #2 reported. [All systems clear!]

In an instant; a white light engulf Berserker's body .This woman is ready for action.

She's shrouded in light brown cloak like a cape, her helmet intimidating with a faceless appearance, creating fear that she is nothing more than a killing machine without emotion nor doubts and weapons ready at their holsters, Berserker or in this case The White Knight once again enters the battlefield, this time she will be fighting in snowing battlefield smeared with the color of crimson blood of her fallen comrades. She is equipped with:

Yukihira

Yukihira Type 2

Reiraku yakuya (Installled from Byakushiki's systematics)

A broad sword famous for taking down 1221 missiles during the White Knight Incident.

She is the white knight that will slay all enemies before her, her sense of justice is strong with the world backing her up as a heroine that will defeat Emiya Shirou and put an end to his terror upon the world. In other words, this Infinite Stratos unit that was built by Shinonono Tabane is filled with the hopes of those who have died fighting against him.

She is a woman that carries the burden of all the hopes of everyone wherever she goes. Thus, she cannot fail.

Her mission is to capture Emiya Shirou alive. **Whether everybody agrees with her or not, to hell with their opinions. She can't please everybody.**

[Prepare to launch] Bridge Bunny #2 reported. [Pilot's request for deployment is authorized for launch]

"Captain." Next to the white knight, a screen display appears showing Clarissa Harfouch. "Give him hell, for all of us."

"I intend to." Berserker's voice is flat but filled with scorn added with authority.

"I wish you good luck."

**Real World**

Judging what she saw, it appears that her servant used to be a captain of some group of soldiers. What baffles her is that the equipment they used us brand new therefore her servant is heroic spirit of the future! "Is it possible?"

_Emiya Shirou is going to kill his step-sister right?_ Ilya gave a thought to what she has seen. If her servant is a heroic spirit, then this means that her target will survive their match.

* * *

**Dream Sequences #6**

_Dear journal _

_This is will be my last entry. Whoever finds this; this is my final confession to the list of mistakes I've accumulated over the years in my life. _

_I'm going to go after Shirou now. After all these years I thought I was protecting him but I was wrong. I lost ichika, Kiritsugu and now I'm going to lose him too. I should have done a better job; If only I-_

_Only this time, I'm going to do something I know I can't answer for in the afterlife. I may have to kill him under orders._

_If I have him under custody, I don't think a death penalty will be worst punishment. _

_From my previous entry, I don't care what happens to me after I stole the document files for the "Two Weeks incident". What I want is the truth. I can guess that Shirou was participating in some secret war; I'm more determined to make him spill all of his secrets. Why didn't realize this earlier? Shirou and I were close and then-never mind. Forget what I said. _

_If anyone manage to find my last journal; I hid it in a locked drawer in my room back in my apartment, it contains vital information about how Tabane is related to this entire mess. From what I can tell, it's related to this place called The Throne of Heroes, some fairy tale place Tabane made up the name or an actual location. I can't tell. What I do know is that Tabane has been trying to mold my little brother to be a superhero. __**I'm starting to think that the creation of Infinite Stratos is also part of whatever plan she has for him.**__ There are people after me; I don't know who they are but there is another force at play here!_

_Right now, I will be entering The Einzbern forest; a place where harfouch told me that it's haunted._

_This will be a significant battle with 50 IS units equipped by 50 elite female soldiers were assigned to capture and if possible, neutralize Emiya Shirou at any cost necessary._

_I'm their leader. Yes; my squad will be neutralizing my little brother for the sake of peace. If I don't make it back, then-_

"Captain Orimura, are you really sure about this?" Lieutenant Clarrisa Harfouch asks the captain responsible for this operation, Berserker.

"Shirou will come, if Phantom Task is here he'll surely come. That idiot loves to play hero so much I don't think he'll resist this." The captain of the Black-Ops Squad, Berserker grinned at the idea that his step-brother will come blazing into the forest with who knows how many swords he'll be summoning from his IS arsenal.

"You know him too well don't you?" The German lieutenant smiled at her sadly, aware that the woman in front of her is very fond of the young man she took in as a younger sibling.

"I don't know." Berserker told her in a failed attempt to make it sound monotonous. "He's becoming a stranger to me now…" Needless to say that there is sadness in her voice as opposed to scorn and anger along with hidden frustrations during the teams' first meeting.

Clarissa Harfouch can see that despite the captain's attempt to cover it, her tone of voice suggests otherwise. She instantly recognizes symptoms of fatique and overstressed from the black haired woman.

Berserker's heart is breaking. Shirou has become much more distant from her ever since he graduated from IS academy. She is proud of him of participating in all of this volunteer work in foreign countries but what caused him to become what he is today? Her heart ache thinking of all the endless possibilities that could have befallen upon him during his travels. In a way, she blames herself for not stopping him back then. If only she was strict with him to choose his career path, then none of this would-

"Captain Orimura."Clarissa Harfouch spoke out. "I suggest you withdraw from this battle. You are not fit to perform your duties." She declared. Her concerns faded replacing it with cold authority.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm perfectly fine." Berserker denied quickly.

"With all due respect captain, you are too emotionally attached to the target and-"

"I KNOW! I know…I know…..but still, this is my chance to meet him again. Shirou is coming and I will get him." Berserker at her most out of character moment tries to convince the German lieutenant otherwise. She is aware that she is one of the people attached to their target in the operation but still this is her chance; a chance that she can't just let go over her own personal emotions.

"You'd still go after him captain?"

"You know perfectly well that I won't rest until I catch him."

I see. "Excuse me then captain, I'm going back to my post." Clarissa Harfouch salutes at her and proceeds to leave the captain's quarters of the base.

The moment her hand touches the door's handle -

"This conversation is between us, completely off the records?" Berserker voiced out, her tone of voice sound quite threatening as if the other woman leaving the room has made her angry.

"Affirmative."

The silence alone is tense that a knife can cut through it.

"Harfouch…"

"Umph?"

"Thank you."

"Just doing my job, captain." And so, Clarissa Harfouch left the room, a small smile can be seen on her face before it returns back to her usual serious mode.

_Harfouch; I've decided to have you as my successor should anything happens to me. I'm counting on you to help uncover the truth. _Berserker wrote the last sentence after her associate has left the room.

**Real World**

"Harfouch..." Ilya mutters the name of the woman with the eye-patch. Perhaps she should go look around and find this woman.

**END**

**The White Knight Berserker is an expy of Exia Repair from the first episode of Gundam 00 Season 2 with an addition clothing article, the cloak from Crossbone Gundam.**

**Like before, this fic focuses on the consequences of Emiya Shirou's actions in another world in which the series is crossing over with. Fights are to be expected and this is one of the possible end results. **

* * *

**Additional scenes**

"Prepare to intercept the intruders." At once, the head of security of the Einzbern castle orders the combat maids to enter the battlefield. All of them are trained in the art of combat as well as equipped with various weaponry of war such as the halberd one of them is carrying; making them a force to be reckoned with, In addition, a boundary field has been activated all over the Einzbern forest in attempt to protect all of the inhabitants of Einzbern castle as well as unknowingly **jamming the intruder's communications channel**s.

_**Scene Break**_

[White Knight is approaching target at high speed.] Bridge Bunny #2 reported.

[So it comes to this] Clarisssa sighed in disappointment. To be honest, she should have seen this coming for the sake of her old friend she hoped that it'll never end up like this_. A battle between siblings?_ As a soldier, she would feel nothing but it doesn't make the pain go away knowing that such tragedy will happen.[How many are they outside our base?]She frowned slightly at the screen in front of her that shows people dressed in white clothing coming towards their base; carrying weapons.

[About 12 maam] Bridge Bunny #1 informed.

[You two stay here and monitor the battle, the rest of you come with me.] And with that, Lieutenant Clarissa Harfouch and 3 other officers exits the base, carrying various guns and rifles [locally made of course] to intercept the group of people in white.

It is a fact that the German lieutenant has to swallow for today; the base is unequipped with any sort of weaponry like turrets with the exception that a small supply of guns and rifles are available for use. Of course, she never did expect something like this to happen.

Loading a cartridge of bullets into her gun, she and the Schwarzer Hase steps outside with a strong resolve.


End file.
